User talk:Lachlana
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guardians of Ga’Hoole Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wolves of the Beyond page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks Hey, thank you for marking the made-up character up for deletion and also leaving a warning on that user's userpage. I'll get off my lazy butt and delete the page now :P Sorry I havent been on much lately --'Gu'Ra 05:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ''' Lachlana I like the idea of Guardians of Ga'Hoole roleplay Wiki. Sorry if I upset you or anything. By the way I changed my userpage. I hope were okay now. 23:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla' RE: Ah, thank you. I'll get right on it --'Gu'Ra' 16:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the Blaire thing. I made that before you told me this is '''not' a roleplay wiki. I promise that won't ever happen agian. 21:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla No, I never read any book of the Wolves of the Beyond series. Frix 15:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin I agree with you, actually. I can't handle this wiki without any other admins around. So, congrats, your an admin. Go nuts. -'''Gu'Ra' 00:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help with the signatures. :) VioletwingFly away with me! 14:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey - just asking, how do you create new templates? I thought I could create a few more userboxes for Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki. Thanks. :) VioletwingFly away with me! 23:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Will joining slow down my computer? 22:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I am not a guy. Ms. Troll. Not Mr. Troll. Hi, I do need to ask about the new Wolves of the beyond book.22:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lachlana, I'm Orlando2012. I was wondering if you can post a still from ''Legend of the Guardians movie. It's a still of a Pygmy Owl and Twilight dueling during the "To the Sky" montage. Some Youtubers think that this Pygmy Owl is Primrose. Do you think that you can get a still of this scene from the movie? Tell me later, okay? Orlando2012 It's alright. Maybe we'll get a screenshot of Primrose from the sequel, which is said to be released in 2014. Thanks for your replie. Orlando2012 Books 3 & 4 Plots Hello! I was just reading the plot summaries when I noticed that the plot descriptions are all messed up for Books 3 and 4. I'm hoping there's a backup somewhere. Here are the links to the pages: http://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rescue, http://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/The_Siege Thanks! 04:59, June 26, 2012 (UTC) hey this is the person you messaged so chat back if yo can ok? Copyright violation at The Burning Hi there! I just wanted to let you know, since your the most active admin here, that the article The Burning had a plot summary that was potentially copied and pasted from Wikipedia. The article has since been nominated for speedy deletion in confusion thinking we copied you! The article is currently under debate for its inclusion in Wikipedia (see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Guardians_of_Ga%27hoole:_The_Burning ). No action is currently required on your part. I just wanted to let you know, thanks! Michaelzeng7 (talk) 18:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm not sure if you'll ever get this but the Wiki is still running so if you came back to help with authority-things like deleting pages that would be wonderful. --EosOfTheDawn (talk) 07:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Can you tell me if the owl photos displayed on the Ga'Hoole Wiki have any copyright associated with them? I have drawn using "Great Horned Owl Face Copy 2" as a base a picture which I want to make into cards as a fund raiser for our avian research group which is a charitable organization. Any profits would go to this avian group with whom I volunteer. In making the card, I want to make sure I am not violating any copyright by the original poster of the photo. If you can give me permission or direct me to the right person, I would sure appreciate it. Thanks 17:18, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Permission to use a photo on your site Hi Are there any copyright rules around using the owl images on the Ga'Hoole Wiki? I have drawn (water colour and pencil crayon) a picture from "Great Horned Owl Face 2 Copy" which appears on this Wiki and I want to create cards to sell as a fund raiser for the Avian Research Group with which I volunteer. It is a recognized charitable organization and all profits from the sale of the cards would go to this charity. Can you give me permission to do this or direct me to the original photographer/publisher of the photo? Thanks Tilly007 (talk) 17:24, May 2, 2015 (UTC)